Gallery:iCan't Take It
Tumblr lqwpwfj6d11qesmejo1 500.gif Samfreddiegibbyidsf.jpg Capturar2.png 25ilmm.jpg 26ilmm.jpg Samjerkyidsf.jpg Samfreddiehideidsf.jpg freddiehideidsf.jpg carlylivingroomidsf.jpg carlystudioidsf1.jpg carlystudioidsf2.jpg freddiestudioidsf.jpg Mrsbgibidsf.jpg Mrsbgibidsf2.jpg 13ydzbrcopy.jpg Gcsidsf.jpg sgidsf.jpg 306781 197072093691390 146188718779728 496114 861682 n.jpg icanttakeitcs.jpg carlyfrustratedicti.jpg carlyicitstudio.jpg cibbyicti.jpg giveintouranger.jpg spencersoupicti.jpg spencerwhaticti.jpg wellbamfantastic.jpg madgibbyicti.jpg carlyohicti.jpg seddiecuddle.jpg spencericitstovefire.jpg lookatthisicti.jpg tumblr_lrdqwb9p3s1qf29d9o1_500.gif tumblr_lrdqwb9p3s1qf29d9o2_500.gif tumblr_lrdqi6UUdM1qesmejo1_500.jpg Sfcouchsnuggle WarmingFilter 2.jpg Tumblr lrg01iPlMI1qjz9uao1 400.png Spencerwhaticti.jpg Tumblr lrjfe0Mn6o1r2p6vjo1 500.jpg ICANNNMOOO.jpg|Reason #5 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be awesome: Spencer opens a bakery. In. His. Loft. Why? Find out Saturday! 321458_10150289401426755_53523601754_8204733_1765970985_n.jpg|Reason #4 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be great: Gibby sings a love song to someone! carlytellurmom.jpg doorlook2.jpg doorlookicti.jpg ohc'monseddieicti.jpg ohc'monseddieicti2.jpg ohreallyseddie.jpg sparissaicti.jpg yes3icti.jpg yesicti.jpg spencesmileicti.jpg yes2icti.jpg uhicti2.jpg whynoticti.jpg uhicti.jpg tumblr_lrmr5eo1O41qesmejo1_500.gif tumblr_lrmrm681ON1qesmejo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrmrthG9r51qesmejo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrms3uwJ6I1qhpmmto1_500.jpg ictikiss.gif Carlypushestogether.jpg Carlypushestogether2.jpg Carlypushestogether3.jpg FreddieSmiles.jpg ictikiss.jpg SamSmiles.jpg Seddiekisssssssssssocute.jpg SamSmiles.jpg SamSmiles.png Ictikiss.jpg FreddieSmiles.jpg Carlypushestogether3.jpg Carlypushestogether2.jpg Carlypushestogether.jpg Ictikiss.gif Untitledo.jpg sfictiend.jpg b7e9607f16c3950ca36ae5714d8ca60d_19045009.jpg 58297_2424576179.jpg 58333_2055092197.jpg 58373_1201238260.jpg 58498_1055492910.jpg 58560_1344665258.jpg 58741_2245751543.jpg 58810_3685275307.jpg 60786_930624658.jpg 60830_2610763570.jpg 60871_535815489.jpg 60912_3731502638.jpg 60949_2229038200.jpg 61136_929277805.jpg 63781_3010224922.jpg 399641555.png tumblr_lrn5sc7QBM1qdc3ffo1_400.png tumblr_lrn60wH9cT1qhx5vso1_250.gif tumblr_lrn60wH9cT1qhx5vso2_250.gif tumblr_lrn64aUwuZ1qkmycl.gif tumblr_lroxeqLS5g1qb46bzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lroxge8b9h1qb46bzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lroxigRqVi1qb46bzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lroxzqDhEL1qb46bzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrozlkqmPd1qesmejo1_250.gif tumblr_lrozlkqmPd1qesmejo2_250.gif Tumblr lroa18tnb81qgr7d5.gif Tumblr lroa0puM8j1qgr7d5.gif Tumblr lrp2nvn1TB1qesmejo4 250.gif Tumblr lrp0dkifn81qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lrp1g5EQBo1qgrojno1 500.png Tumblr lrqak21Uuk1qhx5vso1 500.jpg Tumblr lrq9pdeeij1qhx5vso1 500.jpg Tumblr lrqa6mtNMm1qhx5vso1 500.jpg Tumblr lrqbe4P0Km1qhx5vso1 500.jpg Tumblr lrqb4linql1qhx5vso1 500.jpg Tumblr lrp12zWUF51qgrojno1 500.png Tumblr lrqbm8wSuw1qhx5vso1 500.jpg Freddieandsamkiss.jpg Sam and freddie kiss carlys room.jpg Sam and freddie sitting on couch.jpg Tumblr lrph6wrVyV1qf1ifgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lroz7debbK1qm2ab9o1 500.jpg I love them.png Yes xD.gif Same guy.gif Finished editing.gif So freddie.gif Magnetic fish.gif How is this happening.gif Tumblr lrqe9xHeud1qhx5vso1 500.jpg Sam and freddie cute.png Sad freddie worried sam.jpg Freddie sam bad news.jpg Make up kiss.gif Gibby attack.gif Its their loss.gif Points to stomach.gif Brought you taffy.gif Wrapper.gif 303766 10150327650563308 134265793307 8161613 52708629 n.jpg Talk.jpg It wasnt me.jpg Sorry.jpg Awww.gif Kiss.gif Lips please.gif Hey cutness.gif Where you going.gif To take a nap.gif In my bed.gif Bath yesterday.gif But no.gif tumblr_lrqf88lOcF1qhx5vso1_500.jpg Sam loves you.jpg Jealous.jpg I had to.jpg Ummm.jpg Whats wrong baby.jpg I cant believe it.jpg Ok.gif That'd be cool.gif Yes.gif Burst in flames.gif Oh really.gif Eventually.gif Stop it.jpg You cant bribe me to break up with sam.jpg Seriously.jpg I was angry.jpg How.jpg Tumblr lrqf88lOcF1qhx5vso1 500.jpg Gibby attack.gif Its their loss.gif Talk.jpg tumblr_lrp7uzmnZg1qlx91jo1_500.gif tumblr_lrp7uzmnZg1qlx91jo2_500.gif Shes all sweet on freddie.gif Im not in it.jpg WOW.jpg Annoyed carly.jpg Myturn.jpg Glittergloss.jpg Oh dang no.jpg seddiecouchicti.jpg yamindseddieicti.jpg tumblr_lrq9pdeeij1qhx5vso1_500edit.jpg Tumblr lrr0n7GMT61qb46bzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrqm52ssXR1r3761so2 250.gif Tumblr lrqm52ssXR1r3761so1 250.gif Ahhhhhh.gif No chance.gif You cant bribe me.gif Stop dating sam.gif What doyou want me to do.gif Yours.gif Who is this.gif Not in the face.gif And you havent hit him.gif Yeah way better.gif So things going good for you and freddie.gif Ok whatever.gif Cause shes sweet on freddie.gif Cause he i dunno.gif Why you being so hard on gib.gif newsidebarrr.gif tumblr_lrr0n7GMT61qb46bzo2_500.jpg tumblr_lrqxccncTu1qbb7qqo1_250.gif tumblr_lrqxccncTu1qbb7qqo2_250.gif Rowing imperssion.gif Mouths wow.gif Runs out.gif Rips shirt.gif Yaghhhh.gif Nochance.gif But freddie.gif Cant bribe me.gif tumblr_lrs8z2NJUP1qhx5vso1_500.gif tumblr_lrs9kpFVbW1qhx5vso1_250.gif tumblr_lrs9kpFVbW1qhx5vso2_250.gif This isnt about us missing the show.gif She seems pretty upset oh right.gif Whats right.gif Since sam and i started going out.gif Jealouss.gif Wh wh wha wh what.gif Spencer rolling pin icti.png Spencer crying icti.png Maddie tear shirt icti.png Maddie icti.png Sparissa icti.png Gencer icti.png Fibby icti.png Sparly icti.png Fencer icti.png Cibby icti.png Sibby icti.png Spencer super bra icti.png Lemonade stand icti.png Carly edited out super bra icti.png Aosb icti.png mcictiblooper.jpg|Miranda voice get high-pitched in a scene mcictiblooper2.jpg|Miranda smiles during "iCan't Take It" blooper mcictiblooper3.jpg|Miranda blooper mcbloopericti.jpg|We say "stepid" stuff Miranda blooper mcblooperbbuticti.jpg Tumblr lwzclblIkJ1r3nrduo4 250.gif ican''t take it .jpg|Both Pictures from ican't take it Carly and Sam smiles.jpeg Category:Episode Galleries Category:Seddie Arc Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Photos Category:Season 4